Wherever The Wind Blows
by TheReckless1611
Summary: She was tired of her life and the peoples around her. She wanted a love, an adventure and most of all, get rid of the rules that kept her in silence. Femslash. Demi/Selena. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey there! Ok, I don't know why but I had this idea while listening to "white blank page" by the mumford and sons. It's an one shot and it's kinda different from everything I already wrote...I think. I'm going to update my other fics eventually, but I just don't know when. So until there just read this one fic in here and be happy while I think of something to write and update. And I didn't send it to my beta reader cause I was too excited to post it, so it probably has grammar erros.  
><strong>

** Hope you guys like it.**

**Texas, 1930**

Selena ignored her mother's voice that tried to wake her up, that tried to make her leave the beauty of her dreams, the beauty from her own little world that she created in a tentative of ignoring her reality, her own personal prison.

Sometimes she felt like sleeping forever so she wouldn't have to deal with her overly selfish family and they're oh so precious money and image. If she slept forever she could be whoever she wanted, do whatever she liked and love without any barriers. But that was impossible. She couldn't sleep forever, so she just waited for the day she would die. That would be a beautiful, calm and eternal dream.

Everybody expected too much from her. They wanted Selena to be perfect. A well respected woman that would get married with a rich and beautiful man who could give her a house filled with maids and healthy sons. That wasn't even near of what she wanted for her life. She wanted freedom from those chains. Selena wanted to leave Texas and see the world with someone who shared her believes and wishes, being guided by the fate and nothing else. That was the life she dreamed for. That was the life she lived in her sleep.

A girl forced to fake smiled and respect. Forced to accept what was told her without questioning. Dressing as a fourth years old woman stuck at home studying and learning useless things that would make her the perfect wife. That was suffocating her, killing her slowly.

"Wake up Selena. Women shouldn't sleep until late." Her mother said with her heavy accent.

As a good daughter Selena opened her eyes and sat on the edge of her bed as was told her to. Sometimes she felt like a tamed horse, ready to do everything that her mother said without saying a word against it.

"Why are you dressed so nicely mother?" Selena asked with eyes still half closed. Her mother was wearing an elegant beige dress with details in lace and a big hat in her brown hair. Selena thought it was a horrible way of dressing, but if dressing differently you were considered a disrespectful woman. Who would wear man's clothes? Selena would. They looked one hundred times more comfortable than a corset.

"We are going to visit the Jonas. Their younger boy looks really interested in you Selena. You should give him a chance. The boy is beautiful, respectful, smart and has a really good amount of money." Mandy grinned to her daughter that watched her with empty eyes.

"Of course mother. I will." Selena mumbled. "But don't you think I'm to young to get married?"

"There is no such thing as to young to get married!" Her mother raised her voice.

Selena just nodded and stood up, walking to the bathroom. After a fast shower she got back to her room to get dressed, where her mother was waiting for her with a dark green dress with gold details that looked extremely uncomfortable. Well, at least it was her favorite color. Her mother helped her with the corset and with closing the dress. Her hair was slightly curled under a heavy and useless hat. Selena couldn't wait to get off of that thing. She couldn't even breath properly!

"You look stunning my daughter." Mandy smiled to her through the mirror and Selena send her a fake smile. "You'll be a wonderful wife." She said and leaved the room. Selena's smile soon disappeared while she looked herself in the mirror, holding in her tears. She just had to stand it until she could be free. Just a little bit more.

The chariot was waiting for them right in front of the main door. It was a simple carriage since the Jonas farm wasn't too far away. It's seats were made of red velvet while the chariot itself was white and was pulled by two strong black horses that were leaded by a girl with Selena's age wearing ripped and dirty jeans, cowboy boots, a white long sleeved shirt also soiled with dirt and black suspenders. She was the perfect model of the disrespectful woman who would never get married plus the fact that she was poor and had to work on the Gomez's farm so she could help her family.

The girl leaved her place on the front of the chariot to open its small door to her mother, father and Selena. Her parents hoped in the carriage without even looking at the girl, like she wasn't even there. But Selena respected that girl's courage, unlike everyone else in the city. That girl was brave enough to be herself. Before getting in the chariot Selena locked eyes with the black haired girl admiring everything in her. Her chocolate eyes, big eyelashes and even her cute chin.

"Thank you." Selena said to the girl who just nodded.

"You don't need to thank her Selena, that's her job." Mandy said rudely shooting a glare at the girl that commanded the horses to start walking towards their destiny.

"I was just being polite."

"Keep you politeness to peoples who deserve it, not servants. Specially the ones with no sense of what is right or wrong. Of what is to be a woman and what's to be a man." Selena felt her blood boiling in her veins. That was absurd! The only disrespectful woman in there was her mother, not the hard working girl. She was disgusted of her mother. She could at least keep that to herself instead of saying it in front of the poor girl. "Slow down Demetria, for Christ sake! We're getting dizzy in here!" Mandy shouted annoyingly.

"My apologies ma'am." Demetria answered without taking her eyes from the road. They finally reached the Jonas farm after some long minutes of Mandy saying how Demetria's conduct was unacceptable.

The farm was just a little bit bigger than the Gomez's, but their house was a lot more beautiful and expensive. It was almost a mansion and it made Selena's mother happier than she could be. But Selena couldn't see the reason of so much happiness. It was just money and lands. She wanted love and adventure.

"Welcome to our house!" Mr. Jonas said happily with her wife and three sons by his side smiling brightly.

"Thank you for inviting us." Selena's father, Brian, said with an equal smile. "Your farm is wonderful by what I've seen so far."

"You'll like it even more after I show you around." Mr. Jonas said proudly.

"Why you don't show them the house while Nicholas show Selena the lands?" Suggested Mrs. Jonas. That was too awful to be true. Mandy wasn't the only one willing to have Selena married to Nicholas; it looked like his mother also wanted it a lot. "You can tell you servant to leave the chariot on the field next to he garden."

"Demetria, you heard Mrs. Jonas." Mandy said without looking the girl who leaded the horses to the place demanded.

"Shall we go?" Nicholas asked offering his arm to Selena with a smile in his lips. Selena nodded and linked arms with him.

She never felt so bored in her whole life. She didn't even want to be in there. She rather be in her house doing nothing at all. Nicholas would take her everywhere in the farm, showing his family plantations and animal, bragging about how much they had and that someday all of that would be his and gladly hers too if she accepted to marry him in the future. Selena would just nod and smile at the boy and sometimes notice how much Demetria was staring at them while feeding the horses.

The torture with Nicholas had finally ended, but her family was still in there and they wouldn't leave so soon.

The two families were now sitting in the living room drinking coffee and talking about nothing relevant. At least not to Selena. They would always talk about the same old things. The mans would talk about the farm and the women about futile things and gossip.

"Excuse me the question Mandy, but that servant of yours, is that a girl?" Mrs. Jonas asked. Selena suddenly snapped from her trance when she realized the subject now was Demetria.

"Yes my friend, it is. Can you imagine her mothers shame in having a daughter like that, who dresses and acts like a man." Selena rolled her eyes at her mothers comment.

"I rather not thing about this poor woman. You're so lucky for having a daughter like Selena. A beautiful woman who follows the rules." Mrs. Jonas smiled at Selena who smiled back.

"I have nothing to protest about. Thank God."

Selena wanted to scream from the top of her lungs. She wanted to cry all the unshed tears. She wanted to run until her lungs exploded. That life was suffocating her, killing her dreams and hopes each day that passed by. She wanted to get rid of that entire lie she called a life and be herself without being scared. She wanted to be like Demetria, a free spirit.

They gladly got back home and the night fell before they eye could see. Selena loved the dark sky and the calm breeze. It was like she could release herself from real life for some hours before everything came crashing down once again.

When everyone was already sleeping deeply, Selena grabber a lampion and walked outside. Felling the night air in her skin covered only by the jeans and a old shirt she kept hidden from her mother specially for those nights where she could be free.

Being guided by the moon and the small light that her lampion provided, Selena walked to the big barn next to her house. She placed the lampion in a hook on the barn's wall and walked until one of the horses, stroking his mane kindly while smiling truly.

Slow steps could be heard in the hay on the floor. Selena turned around felling the warm of another body invading her personal space without any fear and for the seconds time that day she locked eyes with the chariot girl. Her chocolate eyes now were more deep and filled with lust and love.

"You came." Selena smiled, her eyes glowing in the dim light.

"I always come." Was the only answer before lips crashed against each other.

The kisses and the deep and uneven breathing while naked bodies touched each other with lust and pleasure. Selena lived for those hidden moments in the barn every night. That was the moments where she realized she didn't needed to be asleep forever to have what she desired the most. The love was there in every single kind of way and the adventure was the secret itself. How she wished for endless night with her secret lover. How she wished that those times when they had sex on the hay never ended. How she wished that the sun didn't destroyed her most precious and beautiful moments.

"You are not going to marry him, are you?" Demetria asked the woman in her arms while they laid naked on the hay. Demetria loved that woman with her whole heart. She was different from the other women in town. She wasn't superficial or selfish. She was beautiful inside and out, but was scared of being herself. She could understand why Selena was so scared. She felt on her skin the consequences of being herself every single day.

"Of course not. I want to marry you Demi. You are the one I love." Selena said with eyes closed, listening to the beat of Demi's heart.

"But looks like you mother want you to marry Nicholas."

"That doesn't mean I want to." Was Selena's answer.

"So you're saying you're not scared of going against you mother's will anymore?" Demi asked, but already knowing de answer. Selena would never question her mother's orders. Demi took a deep breath when Selena didn't answered anything at all. "It's ok if you marry him, you know? We will always have this barn all for ourselves."

"But I don't want to hide myself anymore. I don't want to hide you anymore, Demi." Selena said sitting up, making her body appear in Demi's line of vision. "We can run away from this place and be happy somewhere else. I don't need money or anything else as long as I have you."

"I already told you this, baby. You can plan a great escape or a big adventure. You need to wait for the call of the destiny for it to happen. You need to trust me about it." Demi sat up as well and cupped her girlfriends cheek with rough hands caused by the hard work on the farm.

"I can't take the waiting anymore. You tell me this since we were ten years old." Selena let a tear slid from her eyes which was wiped away by her loves gentle touch.

"Give it one more day. If destiny doesn't make his work I'm going to put you on my horse's back and we will run away from here without destination. We will follow de wind and our dreams. Trust me just one more time Selena, and I swear we will be happy forever." Demi whispered while a smile in her lips and a glow in her eyes. Somehow she had a good felling about the next day. She felt like it was the day that everything would change for them.

"I love you so much." Selena smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I love you more. So, so much more." And they kissed again and again, until their eyes closed on a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>It was a different morning. Her mother wasn't screaming in her ear for her to wake up but her bed also wasn't comfortable as always, but there was a grip around her waist that was more comfortable than anything else. Selena could fell a delicate breathing against her neck and a woman's front pressed against her back. Everything that happened the last night came back to her mind making her smile in her sleep.<p>

Had her wishes became true and they were living an endless night or…

"What is this?" Mandy's voice shouted though the barn waking up Demetria and Selena.

Both girls sat on the way with eyes wide opened, scared by Selena's mother but at the same time glad that they had put their clothes back on before falling asleep.

"Mom…"

"I don't want to hear Selena! This is absurd! Dressing as a man and sleeping into a servant's arms!" Brian was attracted to the barn by Mandy's screams.

"I love her!" Selena shouted holding in her tears.

"You love her? A women? That's a disgrace!" Selena's mother shouted again before Brian walked in their direction and grabbed Demi by her collar and punched her in the face.

"Dad! Leave her alone!" The tears fell from the girl's eyes from seeing her lover being beat up by her own father.

Selena's scream was distraction enough for Demi to kick Brian between his legs, grabbing her hand and a bag that laid next to the hay and run away from the barn, knocking Mandy down on the way.

Selena run after Demi until a brown horse that was tied to a tree next to the hen house. Demi gave the bag to Selena and helped her getting on the horse before getting on it herself and making the horse run at full speed seconds before Mandy reached the both of them.

They ran for hours until they were far enough to fell safe. Now the horse walked calmly while the both lovers watched the sunset from his back. Selena couldn't fell happier. Her parents had made her a little bit upset, but she was finally free from that prison and she was with the woman she loved and nothing would stop them. It had been the perfect escape and the beginning of an adventure.

"You were right." Selena said leaning on Demi. "You can plan an escape or an adventure. You just wait for the right time for it to happen."

"And now we are going wherever the wind blows, together."

**I don't know why but I fucking loved this fic. What do you guys think? Review you opinions please!**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Heey guys! I know I've been gone for a while but I can explain. This goddamn website not only deleted my fic 'High School Kids' but it also blocked my account and stopped me from updating. And I'm really fucking pissed with the owners of this shit, they're fucking assholes . What we do here in also an art and no art can be done if they repress and censor. I don't know what happened, I don't wanna know what the fuck happened, I just know that I'll keep writing and I don't give a fuck about the mother fuckers who did this. And I'll start writing in my livejournal account (same account name TheReckless1611) and I want the guys who fucking deleted my story to have their asses burned by Satan's dick! Thanks for the attention cuties ^^ I'll be waiting for you guys in my livejournal.


End file.
